


"You're Dead to Me."

by avengercastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Based on the trailer for 14x18, I'm Sorry, Literally no happiness, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengercastiel/pseuds/avengercastiel
Summary: Based on the trailer for episode 14x18 'Absence'





	"You're Dead to Me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random evil thought I had that I knew I had to write and post before the new episode came out

“You’re dead to me.” Dean said to Castiel before leaving. There was no emotion in his voice, nothing. That’s how Cas knew he had truly messed up. Normally Dean gave some indication of how he was feeling, but the complete lack of emotion showed that he had cut himself off, the pain of which felt like being stabbed by an angel blade.

“No, Dean, wait-” Cas was cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut. He felt his eyes fill with tears at losing the one person he truly cared about and mentally cursed his actions. He had known what was wrong with Jack, why hadn’t he said anything? Why did he mess everything up?

“Castiel.” Cas froze at the sound of that voice. He had heard it once before, from Duma when she was possessed by The Empty. Despite the intense heartbreak he was feeling, he also felt confusion. The Empty stood in front of him, a copy of him again. His pain that must have shown on his face contrasted with The Empty’s wicked smile.

“What are you doing here? I am sure you can tell that I am very much not happy.” Castiel asked, nearly forgetting Dean due to the overwhelming fear he felt at seeing The Empty. After he had finished, The Empty’s smile grew wider and crueller, like a shark about to eat its prey.

“I know our deal was that I would take you when you were truly happy, but now that I have thought about it this right now would be so much worse. Imagine how Dean Winchester will feel when he discovers you are dead. Last time was bad enough for him and that wasn’t his fault. This time though… his last words to you will be ‘you’re dead to me’ and that will break him. Seeing as Dean is everything to you, well, I imagine it would hurt a little to see him like that. And you will see everything. Truly Castiel, I think this will break you beyond repair. And I am looking forward to seeing that.” The Empty grinned, clearly delighted at this huge victory over the angel who had escaped. Cas felt his chest tighten significantly, and his throat felt like it had been crushed. He would never see Dean again, never get to explain. 

“May I please leave a note?” Cas asked, the words barely escaping his mouth. The Empty nodded.

“Just a short one.” Cas hurried to find a pen and paper, then considered what to say. There was so much he needed to say to Dean, so much he couldn’t. He desperately wanted to write I love you, but then he remembered Dean’s reaction the last time he said it. Instead, Cas wrote a different message. I’m sorry. Jack can explain my choice. He left it on a table.

“It’s time Castiel.” Cas went with The Empty, knowing he would have to watch Dean Winchester suffer, which was a thousand times worse than the threat of the deal had been.  
It took hours for Dean to come back and he was clearly drunk. When he entered the room, he saw the body and almost immediately sobered up. It was lying almost exactly the same way it had before, with the same broken wings fanned out on the floor.

“Cas!” Dean sank to the ground, all hope or happiness caused by the alcohol gone. He looked around desperately, trying to find any clue as to why this had happened, then saw the note. “What the hell?” Dean muttered in confusion after he had read it. Dean examined Cas’ body carefully, hoping for a sign of life. He hadn’t meant it, had never meant it, he was just angry. 

“You’re dead to me” were Dean Winchester’s last words to Castiel. And now he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any mistakes! Sorry if I made you hurt


End file.
